Merlin and the little witch
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Seorang penyihir kecil di takdirkan untuk membantu Merlin dalam menolong Arthur. Bisakah mereka berdua bekerja sama?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin And The Little Witch

Aku duduk menghadap taman bunga milik Merlin. Duduk di bangku ayunan miliknya sambil menatap hamparan bunga yang ia tanam sendiri di pekarangannya.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Rosella White. Umurku sudah delapan tahun. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di rumah kawanku, Merlin. Pria tua yang ramah dan bijaksana, menurutku...

Banyak orang mengira ia orang yang galak, tapi sebenarnya tidak kok. Aku heran kenapa orang-orang mengiranya seperti itu. padahal, dia sama sekali tidak menakutkan ataupun galak. Buktinya, dia memperbolehkanku datang setiap saat dan berbincang-bincang dengannya. Ia bahkan membuatkanku teh dan kue yang enak.

Aku suka disamping Merlin. Serasa bersama seorang kakek. Ibuku bilang Kakekku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir. Aku tidak punya kakek. Jadi, semua perasaan sayangku untuk Kakek, tercurah pada Merlin.

"Jadi, ada kabar baru, Ella?" Tanya Merlin sambil membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue gula. Aku mengambil salah satu kue gula itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Yup, Nyonya Smith menanyakan keadaan mu saat ini. " Ucapku sebelum malah kueku. Merlin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Merlin. Apa kau menyukainya? Kalau aku sih tidak. Dia sangat membosankan, tukang gossip, dan menyebalkan." Ucapku yang disambut dengan usapan kepala dari Merlin. Aku menatapnya, Ia terlihat sedih sekali. Duh… harusnya aku tidak bilang begitu tentang Nyonya Smith.

"Maaf…" Ucapku pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mangatakan hal yang kau tidak sukai." Ucapku polos.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa, Ella. Kau benar, Nyonya Smith memang orang yang membosankan."

Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya. Merlin tersenyum lagi. Kalau bukan itu. apa yang membuat Merlin sedih ya?

Merlin tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang dirinya. Ataupun siapa saja teman masa dulunya. Seperti apa masa lalunya pun aku juga tidak tahu. Setiap kali aku menanyakan adakah orang yang ia sukai. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat sedih. Terkadang, aku suka melihat Merlin duduk di tepi danau sendirian. Menatap reruntuhan di seberang sana dengan wajah sedih.

Pernah, sekali waktu aku bertanya akan masa lalu Merlin.

"Merlin, sebenarnya masa lalumu seperti apa, sih?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil bunga mawar putih dikebun Merlin.

Saat aku melihat ia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Saat aku melihatnya, wajahnya berubah sendu. Saat itu aku aku langsung memberikannya bunga yang aku petik kepadanya. Ia kembali tersenyum namun dengan senyum sendu. Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Harusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu.

Aku kemudian memeluknya. Ia pun membalas pelukanku. Mulai dari hari itu, aku pun tidak pernah menanyakan apapun mengenai masa lalunya.

Hingga suatu ketika, seseorang bernama Modred datang. Ia menarikku dan menanyakan soal Emrys. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi dia terus memaksaku untuk mengataknya. Hingga Merlin datang dan memelukku, menjauhkan aku darinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu. Karena setelah itu, Merlin membawaku pulang kerumah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ella?" Tanya Merlin.

Duh aku ngelamun lagi. malunya….

Aku tersenyum kearah Merlin menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Merlin menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Ella?"

"Mmm… apa aku boleh tau sesuatu, Merlin?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Emrys itu siapa?"

Kedua alis Merlin naik. Ia kemudian menyesap tehnya pelan.

"Well, dia kenalan lama." Ucapnya singkat.

TRRRR TRRRR TRRRR

Telephon rumah Merlin berbunyi. Ia kemudian bangkit dan pergi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya, dia ada disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apa? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Merlin

Aku melihatnya bingung. Siapa yang telephon ya? Ketika ia sudah menutup telephonya.

"Ella, Waktunya pulang…."

Ups… aku lupa waktu. Sekarang ternyata sudah sore. Seharunya aku sudah pulang saat ini. Kemudian aku memeluk Merlin.

"Sampai jumpa, Merlin." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan dari jauh.

TBC

**Hallo, ini fic pertama Mia di fandom Merlin. Hope you like and enjoy it! Maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur ma aneh, typo dimana-mana, OOC, OOT, dll.**

**salam kenal semua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

Aku melihat bungkusan biru berpita merah dengan senyum bangga. Secarik kartu yang sudah kutulis kuselipkan di pita tersebut.

"Apa itu untuk Merlin, Ros?" Tanya ibuku di depan pintu. Aku tersenyum gembira.

"Menurut ibu, apa Merlin akan suka?"

"Entahlah…"

Aku berharap ia menyukainya….

"Tapi, dari pada memikirkan hal itu, bukankah kau harusnya kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Ucap ibuku penuh teka teki. Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di samping meja belajarku. Sudah waktunya aku tidur. Aku menatap ibuku dengan wajah polosku. Ibuku kemudian menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyuruhku untuk sikat gigi. Aku kemudian menaruh kadoku di tasku dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

OOO

Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat yang aku tidak aku ketahui. tempat ini begitu dingin dan lembab. Penuh kabut tebal yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat jelas sekitarku. Aku membungkukan diri dan mencoba meraba tanah yang aku pijak. Keras dan penuh bebatuan kasar yang lembab. Kemudian aku merasakan tanganku berada seperti mendapatkan perbedaan ketinggian disamping kananku. Aku terkejut ternyata aku ada di samping tebing ketika tangan kananku tergelincir kebawah.

Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku. Dan mengapa aku disana. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku mencoba memanggil siapa pun disana namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba memanggil orang tuaku dan juga Merlin. Aku menangis saking ketakutannya.

"Don't cry, Little Witch." Suara lembut namun tegas terdengar dari jurang dihadapanku. Saat aku mencoba mengintip ke dalam jurang tersebut, sesuatu yang besar muncul dari sana. Menghilangkan semua kabut tebal yang menutupi penglihatanku. Aku merasa takjub, melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku . seekor naga berdiri dengan gagah di hadapanku.

Aku mencoba berdiri. Dan menghilangkan rasa takutku akan naga tersebut. Ia berdiri diseberang tebing dan jurang tempat aku berada. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan senang.

"Hallo, _young little witch_." Ucapnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal karena dia mengatakan aku ini kecil. Well, yah… aku memang lebih kecil dibandingkan anak seumuranku. Tapi kan tidak perlu dia mengatakan kalau aku kecil.

"Hallo." Ucapku ragu.

"Apa kau takut padaku, _Young little witch_?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak takut. Dan tolong, bisakah kau jauhkan '_little' _dalam cara memanggilku. Itu membuatku merasa sangat kecil."

Naga itu tetawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka, gadis yang membantu _The Great warlock _akan sekecil kau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau di takdirkan untuk membantu _The Great Warlock _untuk membantunya melindungi _King of Camelot._"

"_Camelot? I think its just a legend."_

"_No, Young witch. It's not a legend."_

"Lalu bagaimana aku membantunya? Tahu orangnya saja tidak."

"Kau mengetahuinya, _Young witch._ Hanya saja, kau tidak dapat melihatnya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu orang yang tidak bisa aku lihat?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya."

OOO

Aku terbangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Astaga…. Mimpi apa itu? aku bertemu dengan seekot naga yang bisa bicara. Dan mengatakan takdirku untuk membantu seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui. itu mimpi yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Aku jadi penyihir!

Dari dulu aku memang ingin menjadi seorang penyihir. Bisa terbang dengan sapu terbang. Melihat masa depan dengan bola Kristal. Dan aku punya tongkat sihir dan topi penyihir….

Kalau itu nyata, ini pasti luar biasa!

Namun tiba-tiba aku mencium sesutau yang terbakar. Aku melihat pintu kamar mengeluarkan asap. Aku mencoba bangkit dari kasurku. Perlahan lahan menuju pintu.

Aku terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang mengepul di udara. Aku mencoba meraih knop pintu dengan penglihatanku yang sulit akibat mataku yang perih akibat asap. Yes! Aku bisa meraih knop pintu!

BHUMMM!

TBC

**Thank for Reading…..**

**Hope you like and enjoy it…**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata dan Typo dimana-mana… _(-.-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: III

Aku duduk di halte bus menunggu bus menuju rumah pamanku datang. Semenjak kejadian itu. aku tinggal di rumah paman dari ibuku. Sebenarnya mereka sepupu. Namun, mereka tumbuh bersama seperti kakak adik.

Oh ya, nama pamanku adalah Uther Pendragon. Ia seorang pembisinis sebuah hotel bintang lima yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia terlalu ambisius akan pekerjaannya. Tapi, mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja.

Dia memiliki dua anak bernama Morgana dan Arthur. Setiap kali aku melihat Arthur, Entah kenapa aku selalu teringat akan mimpiku dua tahun yang lalu. Tentang seekor naga yang bisa berbicara mengatakan tentang aku harus melindungi raja Camelot. Tapi, Please... kalau Arthur memang seorang raja-dulunya-, pasti orang-orang yang hidup di zamannya penuh penderitaan.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu menyebalkan! Ia sangat arrogant, tukang marah marah, dan cerewet. Hih… kadang aku suka naik darah sendiri karenanya. Tapi ya… dia orang yang baik. Aku harus akui itu. terkadang aku suka melihat orang kesulitan ia tolong,tanpa peduli dia itu siapa.

Ah… tanpa aku sadari. Bus sudah datang. Aku pun bergegas masuk kedalam dan mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian aku melihat seorang kakek tua duduk sendirian di pojok belakang. Aku pun jadi teringat Merlin. Caranya dia tersenyum. Caranya menenangkanku saat aku kesal terhadap temanku. Caranya menanam bunga dikebunnya. Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Aku merasa air mataku menggenang di sudut mataku. Secepatnya aku hilangkan dan segera duduk di bangku paling depan. Disampingku seorang wanita duduk sambil membaca buku. Wajahnya begitu manis, rambutnya yang keriting terurai. Beberapa helai rambutnya sekan menghalangi penglihatannya. Namun dia tidak peduli akan hal tersebut dan terus membaca.

Ia sepertinya tahu aku memperhatikannya. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Hallo."

"Hey."

"Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Apa?"

"Kau terus memperhatikaknku. Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya… penasaran. Kau terlihat sangat serius membaca buku itu."

"Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan buku yang ia baca. Buku yang ia baca ialah buku mengenai cara mengambil gambar atau objek dengan baik. Aku cukup terkejut melihat apa yang ia baca. Kupikir ia membaca tentang kesehatan. Kurasa kau memang tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A…aku terkejut melihat apa yang kau baca. kupikir kau seorang suster atau guru. Tapi ternyata kau seorang photographer ya."

Dia tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Apa aku terlalu jujur?

"Yah, kau benar aku memang seorang Guru disebuah taman kanak-kanak."

Yah, setidaknya aku benar tentang profesinya. Berati fotografer itu cita-cinya ya? Atau hobby?

"Jadi…"

"Fotografer itu hobby ku."

"A…" Aku menggaguk paham. Kami berdua berbincang-bincang selama perjalannan. Gwen ternyata orang yang menyenangkan. Ia baik dan ramah. Juga sopan. Sepertinya aku mendapat teman baru.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang pria menaiki Bus. Wajahnya yang cukup imut. Imut sekali malahan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku memperhatikannya. Melainkan matanya. Mata itu…seperti…

Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: IV

Aku menatap orang itu dengan tidak percaya. Bukankah dia yang ada di bis bersama Aku dan Gwen. Saat dia melihatku aku melihat sebuah tatapan rindu disana. Hei siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu tahu…

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya, Ros…" Ucap Paman Uther begitu dia melihatku. Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, siapa yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Melihatku yang tampak bingung, paman Uther pun memperkenalkannya.

"Ini Merlin. Dia akan menjadi kepala pelayan yang baru, dikarenakan James sudah tua dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi." Aku pun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Cukup kaget juga mendengar namanya. Bukan hanya mata mereka yang mirip, ternyata nama mereka juga mirip. Dan… wow, caranya tersenyum pun juga mirip? Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Kebetulan yang aneh…

"Hey, Dad… Aku ak- Wow… siapa dia?" Tanya Arthur saat melihat Merlin. Entah kenapa aku sekilat menatap kebahagiaan dan rindu dimata Merlin. Apa mereka teman lama?

" Hi namaku Merlin." Ucap Merlin dengan ramah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya? Rasanya namamu sangat familiar." Ucap Arthur sambil mengingat ngingat.

"Kurasa tidak."

Ada sedikit getaran disuara Merlin. Dia berbohong. Kenapa? Apa dia berbuat salah pada Arthur?

"Baiklah Merlin. Tugas pertamamu disini ialah mengurusi Arthur dan Rossela. Kau tidak perlu mengurus Morgana karena ia memang memiliki pelayan pribadi."

"Karena dia sangat sangat manja, dia butuh seseorang yang professional untuk menghadapinya." Gumam Arthur. Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya. Bukan karena itu benar, melainkan karena apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Morgana tau.

"Awwww!" Pekik Arthur. Yup dugaanku benar. Morgana melempar Arthur dengan buku kamus yang saaangat tebal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang manja, Bocah?" Ucap Morgana galak.

"Tentu saja kau, nona manja…" Ejek Arthur. Sebelum Morgana melemparnya lagi dengan buku yang ia bawa. Paman menghentikan mereka dengan cepat.

"Kids… please stop this!" Ucap paman Uther dengan tegas.

Aku tersenyum pada Merlin sambil berbisik padanya.

"Selamat bekerja, Merlin…"

"Terima kasih, Ella…" Bisik Merlin padaku sebelum menjauh dariku. Aku menatapnya dengan heran, bahkan cara memanggilku pun juga sama.

OOO

Setiap hari aku bertemu Guinevere dalam bus. Entah kenapa kami seperti janjian di dalam bus. Kami selalu duduk disana berbincang-bincang, biasanya kami membicarakan soal buku yang ia baca sebelum kami bertemu. kemudian aku turun duluan meninggalkan gwen sendirian disana.

"Hei, Ros. Kau tau, bagaimana kalau kau datang kerumahku? Ada banyak buku yang pasti kau sukai disana." Tawar Gwen padaku. Tentu saja aku mau. Aku suka buku.

Aku mengangguk penuh antusias. Aku penasaran seperti apa rumah Gwen…

Sesaat aku mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rumah Gwen. Aku mendengar pintu bus terbuka. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Oh tidak… Dia kan yang saat itu menanyakan soal Emrys padaku-yang sejujurnya aku tidak tau- saat aku masih didesaku.

Aku bisa melihat matanya menatap tajam kepadaku. Aku takut. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut padanya.

Namun, tanpa sadar, Gwen merangkulku, mendekatkan diriku padanya. Aku merasa aman. Aku tersenyum dan berbisik 'terima kasih' pada Gwen. Gwen tersenyum dan membantuku berdiri. Kemudian, kami berdiri dan turun dari bus. Dari kaca bus, aku bisa melihat mata pria itu sama sekali tidak lepas dariku.

Fiuh… harus aku akui. Beberapa saat aku dalam bus itu rasanya aku seperti dalam ruangan kelas mengerjakan ujian Kimia, mengerikan. Gwen menuntunku ke rumahnya.

Sebuah rumah gaya minimalis berada dihadapan kami berdua. Bangunan rumah itu dicat putih-krem dengan jendela dan pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan teras mungil menghiasinya.

Halaman yang cukup untuk menanam beberapa jenis bunga hias di pekarangannya. Dengan batu batu bulat menjadi jalan setapak bagi kami menuju tangga kayu berwarna coklat tua,

Di dalam teras tempat itu. aku bisa melihat lima kursi dan meja rotan yang dicat putih. Dan di atas meja tersebut, ada sebuat taplak kotak biru putih menghiasi atas meja dan jangan lupa vas berisi bunga segar diatasnya.

Sementara aku melihat depan rumahnya, Gwen mengambil kunci di saku jas kremnya. Memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Saat kami masuk, Gwen menyuruhku duduk di sofa abu-abu didekat rak buku. Aku harus akui, buku milik Gwen disini cukup banyak. Bukan hanya tentang kesehatan, dan juga fotografi, ia juga memiliki beberapa buku sejarah dan buku dongeng, mitos dan legenda.

Mungkin buku dongeng dan yang lainnya untuk anak didiknya. Tapi, dari semua buku, ada satu buku yang menarik perhatianku. Yaitu tentang kerajaan Camelot. Aku menarik buku itu dari raknya.

"Apa ada yang menarik?" Tanya Gwen sambil membawa nakas berisi teh dan kue.

Teh dan kue… hmmm aku jadi sangat merindukan "Dia".

"Iya, aku ingin melihat isi buku ini." Ucapku sambil menunjukan Buku yang aku pegang.

"Oh, That's a good book. Kau tau, buku itu mengenai seorang raja bernama Arthur dan pelayan setianya, Merlin."

Arthur dan Merlin?

"Boleh aku pinjam ini, Gwen?"

"Tentu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, Gwen."

Gwen tersenyum dan kemudian menyodorkan sepotong kue dan Teh hangat kepadaku. Kami pun kembali berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal.

**TBC…**

**Thank for Reading. Mind for review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: V

Aku sudah membaca buku pemberian Gwen. Dan itu cukup menarik perhatianku.

Didalalam buku itu, menceritakan seorang raja muda yang kuat dan pemberani. Ia berhasil menyatukan seluruh kerajaan menjadi satu. Buku itu juga menceritakan soal pelayan setianya yang merangkap sebagai penasehatnya.

"MERLIN!"

Jeritan Arthur mengagetkanku. Duh… ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini Arthur berteriak seperti itu. Apa tenggorokannya tidak sakit ya? Waktu dulu Bibi ngidam apa sih?

Eh bicara soal Bibi… aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa dia. Kudengar dari Gaius, orang kepercayaannya Paman. Bahwa Bibi meninggal Karena kecelakaan. Namun Entah kenapa aku meragukan hal itu.

"Hey, Ella. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Merlin sambil membawa gundukan pakaian milik Arthur. Aku agak bingung… kenapa dia basah kuyup, ya?

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup?" Tanyaku balik.

"Well, kau harus tau. Dia marah karena aku lebih mementingkan membersihkan lantai daripada menyahutnya untuk memcucikan pakaiannya." Jawabnya. Aku terkikik geli membayangkannya. Ups, Merlin sepertinya tidak terima…

"Kau tau, Ella? Mentertawakan penderitaan orang lain itu sama sekali tidak bagus." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Hehehe… maaf, Merlin. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membantu pekerjaanmu?"

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus menghabiskan kacang polong makan malammu. Dan tidak boleh ada sisa sedikitpun."

"Apa?! Oh, ayolah, Merlin. Benda itu bukan makanan… benda itu adalah mahluk jahat. Mereka bulat dan banyak. Dan mereka… Hijau." Ucapku kesal. Senyum Merlin melebar.

"Tapi kau bilang, mau membantuku."

"Memang"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Karena aku tidak mau memakannya."

"Katamu kau mau membantu."

"Itu tidak termaksud membantu."

"Tidak, itu membantuku." Ucapnya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Uu-uh. Aku benci benda itu. tapi demi memenuhi janji untuk membantunya. Aku mengangguk patuh. Puas akan anggukanku, Merlin yang senang pun akhirnya berjalan kembali sambil membawa keranjang berisi pakaian Arthur.

Hu-uh. Tidak Merlin, tidak "Dia", pasti selalu memperlakukan aku seperti itu. memaksa ku memakan kacang polong yang tidak aku…

Tunggu?

Darimana dia tau aku tidak suka kacang polong. Beberapa minggu ini kan, menu makan malam tidak ada kacang polong. Apa Arthur atau Morgana yang memberi tahukannya? Tapi… apa iya?

OOO

Makan malam terasa sangat sunyi dan agak sedikit tegang? Entahlah, biasanya saat aku makan bersama Arthur dan Morgana di luar terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Tapi kalau dirumah…

Mungkin inilah sebabnya Arthur dan Morgana menjauhi makan malam dirumah. Terlalu sunyi dan sangat tidak nyaman. Dan kacang polong diatas piringku semakin memperburuk keadaan. Selera makanku langsung turun. Namun, sesuai janjiku pada Merlin aku harus memakannya. Walau dalam hati aku menyesal berjanji padanya.

Paman Uther datang dengan seorang wanita dibelakangnya. Wanita itu kelihatannya cukup cantik untuk wanita seumurannya.

"Anak-anak, ini Helena. Dia akan menjadi tamu untuk makan malam kita hari ini." Ucap Paman Uther.

Aku menatap wanita itu dengan seksama. Mata coklat tua dan rambut coklat keemasan panjang bergelombang, bibir yang dipulas lipstick merah dan make up yang cukup, dan tubuh ramping.

Hmmm… apa dia teman kencan paman Uther?

"Helen ini adalah bintang yang mengisi acara disalah satu hotel kita. Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kita menjamunya makan malam." Jelas paman pada kami.

"Seorang penyanyi?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tau ya, Ros. Dia ini salah satu Diva terkenal." Ucap Morgana padaku berbisik.

"A…aku pernah mendengar lagumu. Suaramu sangatlah indah." Puji Arthur pada Helen.

"Terima kasih, Arthur."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi untuk kami." Ucap Paman. Ia melihatku dan mengganggukan kepalanya. Itu artinya, aku harus mengirinya dengan piano.

"Rosella akan mengiringimu dengan piano. Dia cukup pandai bermain piano." Ucap paman Uther saat aku berjalan menuju pianoku.

Saat aku mulai, aku mendengar Helen bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Lantunan musikku mengiringi suaranya yang lembut. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa paman Uther mengundangnya makan malam. Suaranya seakan membawakan suasana nyaman didalam rumah. Sangat nyaman…

Sangat nyaman hingga kau ingin tertidur karena lagu tersebut. Mataku jadi berat. Namun aku harus selesaikan lagunya. Tidak enak kalau aku malah ketiduran karena suaranya yang indah. Namun… rasa kantukku sangat berat, aku khawatir tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagunya dan malah tertidur disini.

Kulihat dari bahuku, paman Uther, Arthur, Morgana, dan yang lainnya juga tertidur karena lagu tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku merasa janggal. Beberapa saat kemudian, sarang laba-laba menyelimuti mereka. Akupun juga begitu.

Helen yang tadinya berwajah wanita muda berubah menjadi wanita tua. Aku kaget dan mengehentikan permainanku. Music telah berhenti, namun Helen tetap bernyanyi. Aku semakin terkejut begitu sebuah pisau terbang kearah Arthur.

"Arthur!" Teriakku.

Celaka terlambat!

STAB!

.

.

.

Aku bungkam tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tubuhku serasa lemas melihat pemandangan yang aku lihat. Dalam hati bersyukur dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku tersenyum senang.

Syukurlah…

Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan saat aku melihat Merlin menarik Arthur menjauh dan menghindari pisau melayang itu.

Mataku akhirnya melihat kearah Helen, yang sekarang melihat kepadaku dengan penuh amarah. Aku mundur hingga menabrak piano. Suara bising akibat tuts piano yang kutekan tidak beraturan terdengar dan membangunkan orang-orang yang tertidur.

Helen berjalan kearahku sambil membawa pisau tajam ditangan kanannya. Aku ketakutan, mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Kulihat lampu gantung diatas kami, dan berharap benda itu jatuh.

PRANG!

.

.

.

Aku menjerit histeris. Benda itu jatuh diatas tubuh Helen. Aku memang mau benda itu jatuh tapi hanya untuk dia menjauh dariku. Namun… Benda itu malah jantuh diatas tubuh Helen. Darahnya mengenaiku, lantai, dan lampu.

Aku terduduk dilantai saking ketakutannya. Morgana menghampiriku dan kemudian memelukku. Paman menyuruh kami berdua untuk kekamar. Aku melihat tatapan khawatir dari Merlin sebelum pintu ruang makan tertutup.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara paman Uther.

"Para sorceress harus dimusnahkan…"

**TBC…**

**Thanks for reading! Reviewnya plis...**


End file.
